Departure
by Mayple
Summary: The seals have all been broken.  Now, Keito is free from her destiny, duties, and love.


A/N: Haven't written a fanfiction in so long... Anyways, the last episode of Star Driver left me feeling kind of depressed. I expected more of a happy end for all the characters, and since Keito's end was kind of depressing... I decided to make my own...

So enjoy!

* * *

><p>Departure<p>

She picked up her white, shoulder bag, putting it around her thin shoulders with ease and care. Slipping her slender feet into her heels, she walked out the door. Without looking back at Nichigo Karaoke she walked gracefully away, step by step, head held high, her long dark green hair flowing with the autumn breeze.

She walked along the beach's edge towards the ocean, the morning sunrise's reflection glittering off the ocean's surface. Waves gently pushing against the sand. She carefully takes off her heels, drops her bag down, and walks closer to the flowing waves, dragging her feet through the soft, cool sand. Slowly, she dips her foot into the cold, clear liquid. Her lips pulled up into a small smile.

It felt nice.

Taking another five steps in, the cool ocean submerged just above her ankles, the gentle waves pushing up to her lower calves. She looks straight out into the open water, the sun's brilliance reflecting all its beauty in the morning sunrise. She bends over, scooping the ocean's water into her small, lithe hands. She wanted to feel it, the feeling of the shapeless water slipping in between her fingers. She wanted to feel it one more time. The waves catch the bottom of her laced, white, dress. Water drips from its edges, but she doesn't mind. Standing up straight again, she turns back to her heels and bag. This time, she carelessly throws the bag over her shoulders, and slides her wet, sandy feet into her heeled shoes. She gracefully continues on back to her destination.

She walks slowly, back straight, smile on her face. She was happy.

No.

She wasn't happy. She was relieved. She was calm. She was free.

Free.

Free.

Free.

She could go where she wanted. She could do whatever she wanted. She was free. From everything.

Free from this small island.

Free from her duties of the past.

Free from a love that would only continue to haunt her.

No longer would she have to watch her love from afar. No longer would she need to despise the one that he loved with all his heart. No longer did she have to accept the fact that he would never love her. No longer did she have to stay on this island and watch him love another.

She could leave.

Fulfill a dream.

Run away from the pain of reality that she lived with her whole life.

Put behind a painful love that had no beginning.

She didn't have to watch anymore.

She didn't have to see the love he held for another.

She didn't have to see his world centred around a woman that wasn't her.

She could get away.

No more pain.

She was free.

A strong, gust of wind blew around her. Fallen green leaves swept up, raining along her path as she continued to walk down the road. The small leaves danced in the wind, the hem of her long, pearl dress danced along. But still, she walked with ease. Not a pause, not a single misstep. She wanted to be graceful from now on. Beautiful.

It didn't matter that her long, dark locks was now a tangled mess, strewn here and there by the gusting wind. It didn't matter that her dress danced so wildly with the wind, flying up so high that all that was underneath could be seen. It didn't matter that her feet was covered in sand, spilling over her white heels.

She wanted to be beautiful. She had to be beautiful. She needed to believe that she was beautiful.

Finally within her sights, she could see the white and blue ferry boats in the dock. Her dark brown eyes focus on the boats as they sway together with the ocean waves. She could hear them calling out to her, luring her to come-hither. But she didn't speed up. She didn't slow down. She continued to take the same, even paced steps. There was no need to rush. But she didn't need to take it slow either. She could walk on evenly, the way that she wanted.

She could hear her steps resounding on the gravel path, finally reaching the hilltop above the Eastern Port. Adjusting her glasses, she looks over the docked boats and the glimmering ocean. The sun now fully risen.

This would be the last time. It was her doorway to freedom. She needed to remember it, etch it into her eyes, heart, and soul for all eternity.

She took a deep breath, taking in all the sweet, cool autumn island breeze. She loved autumn. She loved the smell of the autumn air. And she wondered, did the outside world have this same smell? This same, gentle breeze? She wanted to savour it. Enjoy it for just a bit more.

Below her, the horns of the ferry sounds loudly into the clear sky. The autumn wind blows from behind her, urging her to move on.

Her feet pushed forward onto the wooden planks of the Eastern dock. The wind continues to blow from behind, nudging her on the path she must follow.

Perhaps it was bidding her farewell. To go to a place for a new start. A fresh beginning. Another wind and air to breathe.

Maybe it wanted to help ease her pain. Her sorrow. Her solitude. Maybe it wanted to give her peace of mind. To take away all her unease and hesitation. Blow away her anguished self.

She walked up the wooden ramp onto the ferry, her heels clicking lightly against the hard, rough surface. The wind blows sharply, she continues to follow the path of the wind.

Step by step, she continues to the front of the ferry. Looking out into the open sea, the sun's light glittering on the surface, white seagulls flying overhead, and hundreds of little green leaves shower her in praise and glory with the wind.

The ferry's horn sounds loudly again signalling that it would soon depart. The wind slows to a small, light breeze, the birds call out to one another. The last of the dancing leaves fall into the vast ocean, the ocean's light reflect onto her glasses.

She's still smiling, a small, tiny smile. Her eyes narrow, the ocean's light was strong.

A small tear develops in the corner of her eye. The light was really strong.

She closes her eyes, the tear slowly slides down her soft, pale cheeks. The light was strong to the point that it was blinding.

She drops her shoulder bag onto the ferry's deck, her hands clench onto the rails tightly, her knuckles white from the strain. Lips quivering, shoulders shaking, the wind stops blowing.

This was good bye.

This was the end.

She would never come back.

She would never return.

Never again did she have to watch her love from afar.

Never again did she have to see him look at another woman with such pure emotions in his eyes.

Never again did she have to accept that he didn't love her.

Never again.

Tears poured out from beneath her closed eyelids, streaming down her flushed face, dripping down onto the ferry's surface. Her knees buckle, dropping down onto the rough deck, pain shoots through her knees. But it didn't matter. Her hands gripped the rails more tightly, she clenches with all her might, her nails digging into her palms.

She was free.

She didn't have to live with that pain.

She could move on.

Avert the scene she didn't want to see. The scene that she never wanted to see.

Remove that plague from her eyes, from her field of vision.

Cure the sickness in her heart, alleviate the pain and suffering.

Rescue her from her lifelong curse, black out the never ending scenes of despair.

She didn't have to see, didn't have to watch. She didn't need to know.

She was free from it all. Finally.

The hot tears burned through her clenched eyes, she loathed the feel the scorching streaks left behind. She gasped for air, heaving and wheezing in long, sharp breaths. Her chest was heavy, her stomach churned, her body itself was weak.

She was free. She could leave. Never return. Never see that hateful scene again.

But...

She would never see him again.

His small, gentle smile.

His warm, beautiful eyes.

His tall, slender figure.

Never again would she experience his kind demeanour.

Never again could she see that heavenly smile, and those radiant eyes.

His deep, husky voice.

His sweet... sweet laughter.

Her eyes snapped open, gripping the rails tightly she pulled her shaken body up, back onto her feet. Leaning on the rail for support, her tears continued to stream down into the open ocean, gasping and wheezing, her legs shook as she tried to stand on her own.

She could still go back.

Bask herself in his presence.

Continue to watch him from afar.

Did it matter if his gentle smile's weren't for her?

Did it matter if his warm eyes were looking at another?

Did it matter if all his kindness, gentleness, and affection were meant for someone else?

Did it matter? Did any of that matter?

She would lose it all.

Everything.

She would be throwing away all that she loves. Her whole entire life!

Her tears stopped, her eyes stared widely at the infinitely, vast, wide ocean. The beautiful sparkle of dancing lights. Her breathing slowed to short, even breaths. The autumn breeze returned again, blowing away the last remnants of her fallen tears into the ocean. She stood limp, the metal rail as her only physical support.

The ferry's horn sounds once more, it would depart now.

If she was going back, she had to decide immediately.

She couldn't hesitate.

She needed to choose.

This was her last chance.

She gripped onto the rail tightly once again, her eyes narrowed as she looked up into the deep, blue sky. Her lips pursed thinly.

The seagulls flew lazily about in the open air, they lived in blissful freedom with such ease. As if it was natural. A given. A right.

And it should be.

One deep breath, and she lowered her head to face the ocean once more. The smell of the sweet autumn wind blew from behind her, mixing together with the soft, subtle scent of the ocean. The ferry boat begins to leave the dock. Beginning its journey across the never ending blue of the ocean.

There was a whole world out there. So much to see, to experience, to live.

Beyond this vast ocean, lay a land that was waiting for her.

She could see it.

The dream she should have. The dream she wanted to fulfill.

She reached out an open hand into the ocean, the sun's rays streaming through between her fingers.

She could hear the cheers. The spotlight. The fiery passion in her eyes.

Microphone in hand, she stands proudly on the stage. She's ecstatic, unstoppable. A force to be reckoned with. The music will play, and she will sing her songs. Dance to her heart's content.

She will pour her heart out. Amaze them all.

Capture their eyes. Their hearts. Their very souls.

The world was waiting for her.

The long, droning horn of the ferry sounds once more.

She smiles, a fire alight in her eyes.

She was going to shine with a radiance that will dazzle the world.


End file.
